De l'amour en bouteille
by Sumomokodomo
Summary: Des meurtres terriblement passionnés, de quoi révéler la véritable couleur de l'humanité.Saison 5,Histoire se situant entre l'ép 15 et 16.Les frères font une pause au sujet de la poursuite de Lucifer et s'attaquent à une affaire comme une autre.
1. Chapter 1

Me revoilà avec une fiction de Supernatural (pour changer ^^'), bon je n'ai pas tenu ma promesse à moi-même, j'ai toujours pas fini de l'écrire cette fiction qui compte à ce jour 11 chapitre, mais je poste quand même.

J'attend avec impatience vos Reviews par millier…

Sinon ces personnages et leur univers ne sont pas ma création, c'est juste de la location gratuite…Je promets de pas les rendre en retard et des les ramener en bon état (enfin dans le même état que je les ai reçu et vu comment certains les utilisent…TTuTT)

Résumé :

Saison 5, histoire se situant entre l'épisode 15 et 16.

Les frères font une pause au sujet de la poursuite

de Lucifer et s'attaquent à une affaire comme une

autre.

**De l'amour en bouteille ? **

**Chapitre 1**

Après des heures et des heures passées sur la route, on arrivait enfin à Cedar city en Utah. Le ciel était gris et mon humeur s'en ressentait, surtout après que Dean ait décidé de passer en boucle la cassette de « Highway to Hell de AC/DC » pendant tout le voyage. Non, ce n'est pas que je n'aime pas, c'est que ça me ressort par les yeux au bout de huit heures. Nous nous arrêtâmes enfin au Motel Super 8, le bâtiment venait d'être repeint il y a peu et cela jurait totalement avec l'auvent jaune et noir, très laid au dessus de la porte d'entrée principale.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, tu n'es pas content? Il est pas mal du tout comme Hôtel, non ? Dean me regardait excédé et fatigué. Avec un sourire totalement faux, je lui répondis :

_ Non, tu as raison il est génial ! Tant qu'il n'y a que « le silence » dans la chambre alors ça me va. Après que j'eus refermé la porte de l'Impala avec vigueur, un petit rictus crispé apparu, un court instant, sur le visage de mon frère.

_ Très bien. Répondis Dean en levant les yeux au ciel.

_ Bien. » Dis-je à mon tour sèchement. Je savais parfaitement que mon comportement était totalement puéril, mais d'une certaine manière, je n'avais pas envie de réfléchir, ni de me casser les pieds avec une situation aussi anodine qui ne passerait pas la journée. Et puis nous chamailler était devenu un genre de petit rituel après de longs voyages. J'étais fatigué, et là tout de suite, ma seule envie, fermer les yeux… un moment.

Quand on entra dans la chambre, je me laissai tomber comme une pierre sur le premier lit qui grinça douloureusement sous le poids de ma chute. Les draps étaient rugueux et avaient pris une teinte bleue délavée, mais étrangement, je me sentais bien, un peu comme chez moi, partout et nulle part à la fois. Alors que j'étais affalé sur le ventre, les yeux clos, la voix de Dean retentit à mes oreilles :

« Sammy, je vais chercher un casse-dalle, tu veux quelque chose.

_ Pas faim, merci.

_ Ok, si tu as l'intention de dormir range au moins ton semi-automatique ou tu risque de te réveiller avec un deuxième trou de balle. A cet instant précis, j'étais presque sûre qu'un sourire éclairait le visage de mon ainé.

_ T'aurais pu trouver plus poétique. » Marmonnai-je en me redressant difficilement, la porte de la chambre claqua dans mon dos. Je retirai alors le pistolet que j'avais coincé, quelques minutes plus tôt, à la ceinture de mon jean en sortant de la voiture. Et glissai l'arme sous mon oreiller, avant de sombrer dans un sommeil profond et insondable.


	2. Chapter 2

Voilà le nouveau chapitre de cette semaine, bonne lecture ^^

Merci Jubei pour la review, j'espère que la suite sera à ton goût.

**Chapitre 2**

Je me réveillai vers midi, Dean était dans un coin de la pièce en pleine recherche sur mon ordinateur portable. Je m'approchai de lui, pour voir ses trouvailles. Mais qu'elle ne fut pas ma surprise quand je vis que la photo originale du bureau avait été remplacée par une pin-up rousse à la poitrine démesurément énorme et au bikini vert émeraude démesurément trop petit.

« Alors la belle au bois dormant on émerge ? Ignorant la réflexion désobligeante, j'allai droit au but.

_ Tu as trouvé quelque chose dans le coin ?

_ Ah, mais oui ! Tu as dormis si longtemps que j'ai eu le temps de faire des recherches pour notre job et des recherches plus personnelles.

_ Je vois ça. Sinon, qu'est ce que tu as trouvé ?

_ Accroche-toi bien, elle s'appelle Cindy, fait un bonnet E et elle est française.

_DEAN! L'arrêtai-je accablé, en me mordant la lèvre inférieure. Cependant, je devais avouer que même si, à tous les coups, ses courbes étaient fausses, elle était très excitante. Vulgaire …mais excitante.

_ Ok, ok. Alors cette ville, depuis un peu plus de deux mois, est devenue le lieu où l'on dénombre un taux excessif de crimes ou suicides dit passionnels.

Je le regarde perplexe, attendant la suite. Environ un à deux par semaines. Les plus récents sont Peter et Marie-jeanne Parker, un jeune couple marié depuis un an. Elle a été retrouvée attaché à leur lit par les bras et les jambes avec des cravates, morte de déshydratation et recouverte de marques sur tout le corps.

Je ne pu empêcher mon visage de grimacer de dégout en voyant les photos que Dean me montrait sur le portable. Ce malade aurait continué de la …de la… Enfin tu vois quoi, même une fois qu'elle soit morte. Et le plus ironique, c'est que d'après sa déposition, il voulait juste passer un bon moment avec elle, elle lui manquait. Et le couple encore avant, mes préférés, deux lesbiennes.

Dean tout craché, pensai-je en souriant, mais en entendant la suite je ne souris pas plus longtemps. Kathy et Cassidy, la trentaine, toutes deux institutrices dans une maternelle. Cassidy aurait pété un câble en voyant Kathy réconforter un gamin qui c'était écorché le genou en tombant. La nana aurait alors attrapé la première chose qui lui passait sous la main, ici les clefs du bâtiment. Elle aurait alors ouvert le gosse du menton jusqu'au nombril, d'un unique coup violent et ample, toujours devant sa compagne. Avant de finalement fuir la scène du crime et d'être retrouvée moins d'une heure plus tard, dans leur logement noyée dans la baignoire, remplie de photos et d'affaires appartenant à sa conjointe. Côté casier, Peter avait déjà été arrêté en état d'ivresse quand il avait dix-huit ans, rien d'autre. Et Cassidy n'est jamais allée au commissariat que pour déclarer le vol de son portable. Ils n'ont rien de criminels nés.

_ Joyeux tout cela. Bon et nos survivants ont les trouve où ?

_ Peter est à l'institut «An House for Wilson », interné, bien sûr. Et devine quoi Kathy est morte il y a trois jours d'une overdose d'antidépressifs.

_ …sseurs. Le corrigeai-je.

_ Quoi ? grogna Dean en se retournant vers moi, le regard agacé.

_ On dit des antidépresseurs ! Surlignai-je une nouvelle fois.

_ Oh, c'est bon « monsieur, je sais tout sur tout » et puis d'ailleurs, je ne fais que lire le rapport, c'est eux qui ont fait la faute. » Dean s'empressa de fermer la fenêtre sur le rapport avant que je n'ai le temps de vérifier. Tout sourire, il se leva, attrapa nos vestes. Il me jeta la mienne au visage et enfila la sienne, toujours aussi satisfait de sa puérilité.

« C'est parti ! » Sans même un regard derrière moi, je refermai la porte de la chambre et lui emboitai le pas.

To be continued

Ça vous a plus ? Tant mieux…la suite jeudi avec trois nouveaux chapitres (Pour plus d'information voir les news publiées dans mon profil.)

J'ai l'impression que dans cette fic. Sam ne fait que pioncer. Vous me direz quand j'aurais fini de la poster ce que vous en pensez ^^.


	3. Chapter 3

Donc voilà, je dépose trois chapitres, qui correspondent à mes trois futures semaines d'absences sur le site de fanfiction. J'espère que j'aurais à mon retour plein de vos histoires palpitantes et reviews à lire.

Bonne lecture.

**Chapitre 3**

Je suivais Dean en direction de l'accueil à la recherche de quelqu'un pour nous guider dans ce lieu dément. J'ai toujours eu les hôpitaux en horreur. Dès que l'on franchit la porte de ces lieux, d'un seul coup tous nos sens sont agressés. On se retrouve face à des gens aux regards et aux sourires condescendants. Les murs nus sont intégralement recouverts de peinture blanche immaculée et c'est tout, du coup on se sent aussi vide que cet endroit. Et l'odeur, une odeur de pièce mal aérée, une odeur de vieillards qui s'accrochent à la vie. On étouffe, c'est un lieu où l'humidité aime se terrer comme dans des catacombes.

_ Votre ami va bien ? demanda l'infirmière suspicieuse à l'accueil. Une petite dame dans la trentaine portant un uniforme rose pâle et pas vraiment souriante. Dean se retourna vers moi, en me voyant il esquissa un petit sourire, avant de répondre :

« Bah, il a beau être un grand gaillard, les hôpitaux n'ont jamais vraiment été ses endroits préférés pour faire sa petite promenade de santé. Sinon, pour Peter ? L'hôtesse tapa quelque chose sur son clavier tout en libérant sa curiosité.

_ Alors comme ça vous êtes ses cousins, vous ne lui ressemblez pas beaucoup.

_ On n'est pas frère, non plus. Répliquai-je le plus naturellement, avant que Dean ait eu le temps de sortir un mensonge inconcevable, dont lui seul avait le secret.

_ Bien, d'après ses voisins, il a changé. Elle me regarda droit dans les yeux, un regard que je soutenais avec assurance. Il a beaucoup changé. Soudain Dean ajouta, après une frappe amicale dans le dos :

« On connait ça! Mes yeux lâchèrent ceux de l'infirmière un instant pour fixer mes pieds, abasourdie, je n'arrivai pas à croire qu'il ait osé dire cela. Mais l'infirmière ne me remarqua même pas. Elle fixait Dean, à présent, perturbé par sa remarque.

_ Pardon ? Réussit-elle à articuler. Dean avait sortit cela, sans penser une seule seconde au cas récent de Sam. Il continua alors sa phrase dans la foulé pour se justifier ressentant le malaise qui venait de s'installer.

_ Bah oui, Sammy quand il était petit, dit-il en me montrant du doigt, bas il était tout petit. Et maintenant qu'il est devenu grand, bah il est… Un nœud se desserra dans ma poitrine et ce fut aussi le cas pour l'infirmière. Celle-ci avait dû s'imaginer tout un scénario bien effrayant à mon sujet dans le même genre que Peter, mais même en imaginant le pire, elle était loin de la réalité mille fois plus atroce, un démon, voilà ce que j'étais. J'étais le démon qui avait déclenché l'Apocalypse. Après un soupir, elle lança.

_ Ce n'est pas un changement que l'on puisse dire réjouissant ce qui est arrivé à votre cousin, vous savez ? Dean mima le parfait martyr.

_ Je suis désolé, c'est si dur, surtout pour mon petit frère, je pensai alléger l'atmosphère. Veuillez m'excuser c'était tellement déplacé de ma part. L'infirmière se mordit la lèvre, puis le coupa avec douceur :

_ Oui, c'est vrai. Suivez-moi s'il vous plait ». J'étais certain qu'elle avait continué cette phrase en murmurant un discret « Tous des barges ».

**A suivre**

Merci Jubei-Kazuki, j'ai corrigé, j'espère ne pas en avoir oublié.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapitre 4**

Elle nous mena dans une pièce toute aussi blanche et vide que les autres. Seul un homme au milieu de la pièce était pieds et poings attachés à son lit. Les yeux fixant le plafond, sans ciller. Il ne remarqua même pas notre présence. L'infirmière nous laissa seuls. Cet homme me terrifiait. Il était aussi pâle que les murs de sa prison. Les yeux injectés de sang et cernés par des crevasses. Surlignant un regard plein de douleur. Je pris soin de garder une certaine distance entre nous. Dean, lui, ne se gêna pas pour s'asseoir sur un coin du lit, ce qui finit par sortir le fou de sa torpeur. Dean, lui fit un petit geste de salut de la main, puis il commença son interrogatoire :

« Peter Parker, n'est-ce pas ? Vous parlez? Une voix grave et râpeuse sortit péniblement de la bouche de notre malade.

_ Je ne suis pas encore… devenu fou. Je sais que c'est ce que vous pensez. Dean en profita pour souligner les derniers évènements de cette semaine.

_ Comment qualifieriez vous alors votre conduite de ces derniers jours? Reprocha-t'il en levant la voix. Dean allait trop loin, il devait surement y avoir quelque chose de surnaturel derrière ces incidents et nous étions là pour savoir qu'est ce qui avait pu le pousser à agir ainsi. Mais l'homme sur le lit commença à s'agiter et à psalmodier ses paroles.

_C'est de l'amour, de la passion, il se tordait dans tous les sens et sa respiration plus difficile et plus forte résonnait dans la pièce. Pas de la folie, de l'amour, beaucoup. J'aimais beaucoup être avec elle… ne plus la voir, non. La toucher, oui. La sentir, son odeur. La sentir. Pouvoir l'avoir à moi. Elle m'aimait. Il parlait de plus en plus fort suffocant, haletant et suant comme un porc en cage. Je m'approchai et repoussai Dean, qui leva les mains au ciel.

_ écoutez, elle n'est plus là. Ce ne fut alors pas ma meilleure prestation pour le calmer, il venait à présent d'exploser en sanglot.

_ Partie, elle m'a quitté, mais elle m'aime…elle m'aime. Il se mit à hurler ses lamentations, alors je lui sautai littéralement dessus pour l'empêcher d'ouvrir la bouche. Et tenta le tout pour le tout.

_ Elle n'est pas morte, calmez vous. Elle est vivante. Elle le sera si vous me racontez toute l'histoire. » Il s'était calmé, il continua de pleuré mais en silence parfois cependant un hoquet irrégulier venait à le briser. Il n'y avait qu'un barge pour croire qu'elle reviendrait, je dois avouer qu'à ce moment là, j'eus du bol. Il nous raconta alors son histoire, l'amour de sa vie et cette semaine passée ensemble dans leur chambre. Mais rien dans cette histoire ne le reliait à quoique se soit qui leur paru étrange. Cela avait dû se passer avant. Je lui demandai alors avec espoir :

« Quelque chose avant cette semaine. Quelque chose c'est-il produit ? Quelque chose d'inhabituel. Un lieu qui soudainement est devenu froid ou une mauvaise odeur s'est fait sentir. Le malade reniflait bruyamment, mais il avait ravalé ses larmes.

_ Non, rien. Enfin, lundi allait être l'anniversaire de ma Marie-Jeanne. Dean haussa les sourcils, puis proposa :

_ Des fleurs ? Des chocolats ?

_ Ma M-J était allergique aux pollens, mais elle aimait le chocolat, surtout la pate à tartiner, elle l'aimait. Il se stoppa net et ses yeux recommencèrent à briller.

_ Le chocolat, c'était une nouveauté pour vous ? Peut-être le lieu ou vous l'avez acheté. Proposai-je.

_ Mais on n'a pas mangé de chocolat cette semaine, dit-il en nous regardant surpris.

Quand je me retournai vers Dean, il me fit un sourire stupide du genre « bah quoi il est barge, non ? » Il était clair qu'on ne pouvait rien tirer de lui. Nous repartîmes totalement bredouille.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapitre 5**

On quitta la victime qui avait recommencé à psalmodier :

« Je l'aime tellement, mon ange, il ne me quittera jamais… »

La culpabilité commença à me ronger l'estomac, il avait beau être devenu cinglé, maintenant que j'y pensais, c'était pas humain de ma part de lui avoir mentis sur sa copine. Perdre la femme de sa vie est un moment très difficile qui nous hante et nous déchire toute notre vie et je ne le savais que trop bien. Mon cœur se serra, le visage de Jessica me transperçant l'esprit.

« Eh, Sammy ça va ? T'as une tête à faire peur. Je sortis finalement de ma torpeur et mentis comme je savais si bien le faire maintenant.

_ Non, c'est rien, patiner sur cette affaire commence à me briser le moral.

_ T'inquiètes pas, on trouvera bien quelque chose sur le lieu du crime. On parcourait l'hôpital en direction de la sortie. Mais bon, moi aussi je commence à me sentir mal, si on allait casser la croûte avant de visiter la maison des horreurs. Je le fixai du regard écœuré.

_ Alors que tu sais qu'on va visiter un nid douillet digne des films SAW, toi t'as envie de manger ? Tu es vraiment flippant parfois tu le sais ça ?

_ Sammy, c'est pas de ma faute, c'est mon estomac qui est vide et puis j'encaisserais mieux le ventre plein. Et puis toi, je me suis toujours demandé comment t'as pu me dépasser sachant ce que tu manges. Je le dévisageai surpris par toujours plus d'enfantillage de sa part. Pff,…du gland.

_ Hein ? On venait d'atteindre l'Impala quand Dean se décida à atteindre le point culminant de son immaturité.

_ M'en fou, c'est moi qui conduit, donc c'est moi qui décide où on va. Dit-il avec un rire goguenard.

_ Dean, je ne t'ai jamais empêché de manger. » Apparemment désespéré par mon attitude terre à terre, il ne lâcha plus un mot du trajet, même le lecteur de cassette, que je considérais comme un prolongement de sa bouche était éteint. Après être restés près de trois quarts d'heure dans un fast-food, où l'odeur de la frite à l'huile régnait en maître, nous nous rendîmes devant la maison de Peter Parker.

C'était une maison de petite taille, pas parfaitement entretenu, mais pas non plus en sinistre état. La seule chose qui la différenciait des autres domiciles était les seaux de police qui barrait la porte. Dean tendis la main vers la porte m'invitant à entrer le premier. Sans même lui jeter un regard, j'ouvris la porte en enlevant soigneusement les bandes de plastiques jaune et noire.

La violente odeur de moisi me secoua le corps d'un haut-le-cœur et Dean plaqua immédiatement sa main devant son nez, après avoir franchit le pas de la porte. Nous n'eûmes pas à chercher longtemps pour trouver la chambre.

Les gesticulations de la victime avaient fini par la blesser encore plus et avaient empourpré les draps de son liquide vital. Des cravates rouges et froissées tenaient encore accroché aux extrémités de la tête de lit.

Qu'est ce qui avait bien pu pousser un homme à de telles atrocités? Une possession, seulement aucune trace de souffre n'avait été laissé et puis les personnes auraient dû reprendre leur comportement normal après et cela même s'ils avaient été possédé par un ectoplasme. Et si c'était une nouvelle folie de Cupidon, les deux personnes formant le couple auraient dû être contaminées. J'avais beau chercher je ne trouvai rien.

Je sentis soudain une main se poser sur mon épaule, surpris je fis volte-face pour tomber nez à nez devant Dean. Je laissai échapper un juron, mais il n'y fit pas attention et me tendit une fiole au design original pour notre époque. En faite, elle était assez laide, similaire en tout point à une bouteille de vin en verre version miniaturisé et de couleur noire tirant sur du violet. Sans aucune étiquette, ou quelconque dessins ou information dessus. Sur ce, je ne compris pas vraiment et ne pus m'exprimer que d'un :

« Et… ? Dean sourit et répliqua fièrement.

_ C'est mon formidable instinct de chasseur, j'ai réfléchis et… »

Mais il fut coupé dans sa phrase, une sirène de police venait de retentir dans toute la rue.

Ouais je suis pas gentille, je coupe en plein suspense…^^

C'est donc ici que je vous dis à dans trois semaines.


	6. Chapter 6

De retour de trois semaines au Japon, ça vous motive (dit-elle en postant avec quatre jours de retard). C'était trop bien ^^, mais bon passons pour la suite.

D'ailleurs je suis assez déçu. Je m'imaginais un peut Noël, revenir et ouvrir mes mails et recevoir des reviews par milliers, j'avais comme même posté trois chapitres d'un coup. °'-'°

J'espère que vous avez de bonne raisons du genre vous étiez occupé à écrire une super histoire et que vous vouliez absolument que je la lise à mon retour. ^^ Du coup le site serait blindé de nouvelles histoires à dévorer en attendant la super nouvelle et dernière saison de Supernatural à la rentrée.

Quoi je divague totalement ? Ok, j'ai compris, Bonne lecture.

**Chapitre 6**

Je me précipitai près de la fenêtre en faisant attention afin de rester caché par les rideaux. Pas de doute, le véhicule était là pour nous, il venait de s'arrêter devant le portique de la maison. Je proposai à Dean de mettre les voiles avant de faire ré-ouvrir le dossier Winchester avec une nouvelle annotation « ressuscité !… encore ». On se dirigea vers la porte à l'arrière de la maison, mais de l'intérieur on pouvait voir un officier qui gardait la sortie. Dean me fit signe de faire quelque chose car un second policier dans le vestibule s'avançait vers la pièce où nous nous trouvions. Dean faisait des gestes signifiant indéniablement « cogne, allez !»

« Dean, je vais pas frapper un flic ! Murmurai-je ahuri. Et puis t'en as un de ton côté aussi ! Vas-y toi, t'as déjà le casier qui va avec de toute façon. Dean fit les gros yeux.

_ Qui va là ? Vous êtes sur le lieu d'un crime où l'entrée est interdite, la voix se rapprochait de plus en plus vers nous, l'officier à l'extérieur entendit probablement la voie de son confrère car il déboula à son tour.

_ Bas bravo, grâce à toi on va devoir s'occuper des deux gugusses, se plaignit Dean sans faire attention au faite que l'on puisse l'entendre.

_ Vous m'avez en… Dean avait réagit au quart de tour, il se précipita vers l'officier de l'entrée et le pris par surprise. Avec son bras droit, il bloqua l'arme de service de l'homme contre le mur et frappa d'un violent coup de coude gauche dans le visage du policier qui s'écroula au sol. Le second policier avait assisté à la scène, sans jamais remarquer ma présence. M'étant glissé dans un angle mort afin de ne pas être vu par celui-ci et alors qu'il levait son arme vers mon frère, je lui assénai un vigoureux coup de crosse sur le crâne.

_ Bas voilà, c'était pas si difficile. Ajouta Dean toujours fidèle à lui-même.

On sortit le plus discrètement possible et nous rejoignîmes la voiture au bout de la rue sans rencontrer d'encombre.

_ On a toujours rien trouvé, je commence à me demander si c'est vraiment de notre ressort. Soupirais-je à court d'idée. Mais Dean vint me contredire continuant sa théorie sur son magnifique instinct de chasseur.

_ Mon petit Sammy, dois-je te rappeler à quel point tu as un frère non seulement beau gosse mais qui est aussi un chasseur hors-pair et malin. Dean ignorait mon regard médusé par tant de suffisance. Bon, tu vois cette jolie petite bouteille, il sortit de sa poche la bouteille empruntée à la scène du crime. Eh bien, elle faisait tâche au milieu de des affaires de tous les jours.

_ Et… alors ?

_ Bas quelque chose dans cette bouteille, les a rendue dingues. Répondit-il comme si c'était une évidence.

_ Et à part ton « Super instinct de Super chasseur », qu'est ce que tu as d'autre comme arguments ? Raillai-je en dessinant un « S » sur ma poitrine.

_ Bon ok, je te paris que j'ai raison et si je viens à trouver une bouteille similaire chez les autres barges, je gagne.

_ Ok, mais gagner quoi? L'argent, on le partage et la plupart du temps ce n'est même pas le notre. Un sourire pervers apparu sur ses lèvres.

_ La mise, oui j'ai mon idée. Le perdant devra faire tout ce que lui demande l'autre pendant 24 heures. Dean paraissait si sûr de lui, que je mis un certain tant avant de conclure le pacte d'une poigné de main. Ça marche ?

_ Ça marche. Etrangement mon grand frère se mit à rire et quand je lui demandai pourquoi, il entra une cassette d'Aerosmith dans le lecteur et la voix de Steven Tyler résonna dans toute la voiture, bientôt rejointe par celle de Dean.

_ Well, I'm a road runner honey... Il se retourna alors vers moi balançant la tête au rythme de la chanson, en tenant la note, ! Je lui montrai du doigt la route, comme un rappelle à l'ordre. Il se décida finalement à regarder droit devant, enchainant sans faute le nouveau couplet. I'm a road runner honey. And you can't keep up with me. Well, I'm a road runner lover… » Et il continua son petit Karaoké jusqu'au retour à l'Hôtel toujours aussi sûr de lui.

Bon cela vous donne plus envie de m'envoyer des reviews ou de m'insulter ^^ ?

Je vous supplie à genoux mes petits agneaux, non ce n'est pas mon genre j'ai mieux.

MouhAhAh, un otage sera exécuté toutes les semaines si toutes les requêtes exigées ne sont pas satisfaites.

(Traduction : L'un des frères y passe si je n'ai pas une review avant le prochain poste, soit lundi prochain. )


	7. Chapter 7

Bon voilà, le septième chapitre et à partir d'aujourd'hui, je poste un nouveau chapitre tous les jours concernant cette fiction, parce que j'ai fini de l'écrire. (Ma fic compte à présent 12 chapitres, oui je n'ai pas écris des masses depuis le chapitre un, mais du coup y a un chapitre bonus encore après.) Au faites, j'utilise mon profil pour mettre des news si ça vous intéresse.

Bonne lecture.

**Chapitre 7**

De retour à la chambre d'Hôtel et à ma plus grande surprise, je vis Dean se jeter littéralement sur mon ordinateur portable.

« Bon sang ! Ce truc prend toujours autant de temps pour s'allumer? Maugréa-t-il. Bon, ce n'est pas grave, Sammy approche, tu vas dans l'historique, tu lis le rapport et ensuite tu vas changer les plaques de mon bébé, on sait jamais les flics ont pas dû les voir mais un voisin lui aurait pu. Il est exactement 18 heures 49, et moi, je vais me doucher. Ah oui et après ça, j'ai vu un fastfood qui avait l'air super sur la route, je voudrais que tu me rapporte l'un de leur « Super Bacon Super cheese for Superman ».

Je n'avais pas bougé du seuil de la porte abasourdi. Dean venait de quitter la pièce en gloussant un petit chant de sa propre conception « Game Over, I'm a winner, Game Over, you're a looser. » Je compris très vite la raison de tant de joie, il avait en effet gagné.

N'ayant pas lu le rapport officiel sur l'affaire, je n'étais pas au courant qu'une petite bouteille similaire à celle que Dean avait récupéré, avait été répertorié dans les pièces à convictions retrouvées sur le corps de Cassidy « l'éventreuse de mioche aux clefs pas vraiment émoussées ». Je pense que sûr ce coup là, je me suis vraiment fait avoir comme un boulet, c'était évident.

Mais curieusement, perdre ce parie et savoir que les prochaines vingt-quatre heures, je devrais être aux ordres de Dean. Cela ne me dérangeais pas, en faite j'étais plutôt heureux, non, je ne suis pas Mazo non plus, faut pas croire. Mais s'il avait gagné cela signifiait aussi qu'on avait un nouvel indice donc qu'on ne piétinait plus.

J'étais rassuré, mais ça c'était parce que je ne savais pas qu'en ce moment même, dans la douche, Dean préparait de quoi se divertir.

Je rentrai enfin, alors que près d'une heure et demie s'était déjà écoulée, avec dans mes mains un sachet contenant surement l'hamburger le plus gras d'Amérique. En entrant dans la chambre d'hôtel, j'aperçu Castiel tenant dans ses mains la fiole d'un violet sombre. Celui-ci semblait en pleine discussion avec mon frère. Quand ils sentirent enfin ma présence, ou plutôt la présence du sandwich dont l'odeur c'était répandu à une vitesse fulgurante dans toute la pièce. Dean vint vers moi et me pris le paquet des mains en me faisant un petit clin d'œil.

« Merci, Sammy t'es un ange, me dit-il. Le véritable ange troublé par les paroles de l'ainé commença à m'examiner d'un regard attentif.

_ Je ne suis pas vraiment un ange, Cass. C'est qu'une façon de parler. Soulignai-je à ce dernier. Mais il ne semblait toujours pas comprendre. Je vis mon frère sortir l'hamburger et croqua dedans à pleine bouchée, il inspecta ce qui restait dans le sachet. Puis excédé soit par le contenu du sachet ou de la conversation, il finit par couper court ce curieux interlude.

_ Oublis ! Ch'est pas importchant, ok? L'ange acquiesça et repris sa conversation première. Je vins alors m'asseoir à ses côtés au bord du lit.

_ Ce que vous avez trouvé, je pense que c'est bien ce qui a tué ces personnes. Je crois que vous appelez ça des filtres d'amour. Dean le regarda surpris.

_ Ch'est pas le chruc, Dean se força à avaler le morceau ce qu'il fit avec difficulté avant de reprendre, que tu fais boire à une super nana pour qu'elle devienne complètement accro à toi. Voyant que sûr un tel sujet mon frère patinait un peu, n'ayant, sans aucun doute, jamais rencontré de problème de ce genre avec le sexe opposé. Je le corrigeai.

_ En réalité, c'est bien le cas, mais uniquement en magie blanche. En faite, en magie noire, les filtres d'amour on un dessein plus destructeur. Mais voilà, c'était pourtant évident! Je n'arrive pas à croire que je n'y avais pas pensé plus tôt.

_ Alors, on aurait affaire à une sorcière, conclu le blondinet avant de reprendre un bout du sandwich tâchant, au passage son jean de sauce tomate. Crotte!

_ Non, je ne pense pas, fit remarquer Castiel, ou bien elle ne doit pas être seule. D'abord les filtres d'amour en magie noire son très peu connu des humains et ils sont aussi très complexe à effectuer.

_ Oui, dis-je à mon tour, puis si ce n'était qu'une sorcière, les cibles auraient quelque chose en commun, et aussi les victimes sont trop nombreuses pour une simple vengeance.

Dean ne pris pas longtemps à comprendre et acheva ma propre phrase.

_ Et surtout, personne ne semble avoir obligé ces personnes à boire de ce poison. Si elles n'ont aucun point en commun à part la proximité de cette ville, c'est que le démon s'y trouve.

_ Tu crois qu'il fournirait les passants comme ça, au hasard ?

_ Ouais, pourquoi pas c'est une piste. Moi et Castiel, on va à la mairie voir si des commerces ont été créés un peu avant les premiers cas. Et toi regarde si on peut stopper l'effet de ses fioles.

_ Ok, je m'y mets sur le champ.

**To be continued**

Merci à …

Aigue-Marine pour son poste encourageant, j'espère que cette suite te plait…et

Elida17 pour son sauvetage des frères Winchester…

… qui m'ont fait l'honneur de poster une review.

A demain.


	8. Chapter 8

Merci beaucoup à Jubei/kazuki pour ce magnifique combo de reviews ^^. Eh, oui Dean se fait remarquer, comme d'hab, il ne fait pas dans la dentelle. Sinon ne t'inquiète pas Sam va finir par...Non, c'est un secret (;p)

Et voilà la suite.

**Chapitre 8**

Le vrombissement de la Chevrolet quittant l'hôtel fut recouvert par le bip sonore de mon téléphone.

_ Allo, Bobby. C'est Sam, dis tu n'aurais pas des bouquins sur des filtres d'amour en magie noire.

_ En magie noire? C'est une blague Gamin! Ce truc est quasi-introuvable pour ne pas dire inexistant. Ne me dites pas que vous êtes sûr une affaire de filtre!

_ Ouais, s'il te plait cherche quand même si tu ne trouves pas quelque chose la dessus.

_ Ok, mais je ne te promets rien. Et faites attention à vous, c'est très dangereux, quelqu'un capable de concocter une potion aussi puissante l'est tout autant.

Sûr ces mots, je raccrochai loin d'être apaisé. Je cherchai alors sur internet survolant un important nombre de sites bidons et très peu de sites assurément créer par des chasseurs, mais toujours rien de réel et de concluant. En passant par la préparation aux effets des filtres, puis aux créatures ayant la capacité de les créer. J'avais de plus en plus de mal à garder les yeux ouverts et je commençais à sentir ma nuque s'engourdir. La fatigue me rongeait de part en part. Doucement, le bruit de l'horloge murale en fond, je me laissai glisser dans les ténèbres.

Je fus subitement réveillé par Dean, qui rentrait de ces recherches incognito de l'hôtel de ville.

_ C'est fou ce que c'est pratique d'avoir un ange sous la main pour faire le sale boulot.

_ Alors, demandai-je en m'essuyant la bave qui avait coulé de ma bouche et me frottant le côté du visage qui avait gardé la marque du clavier de l'ordinateur.

_ On a trouvé trois lieux possibles dans le coin. Castiel est parti voir les mairies des villes voisines ayant aussi été touchées par le phénomène. Et toi?

_ Rien, absolument rien, j'ai téléphoné à Bobby, il cherche toujours mais il ne pense pas avoir de bouquins sur ça. Et pour internet, idem. Dean déposa les dossiers sur la table à manger, près de mon ordinateur.

_ Bon ok, on se repose et demain on voit la suite pour botter les fesses du grand méchant loup. Tout en acquiesçant, je me dirigeais vers mon lit quand Dean me tendit la main.

_ Quoi?

_ File moi ton coussin. Je restai bouche bée quelque secondes avant de lui balancer mon coussin à la figure et d'ajouter.

_ Gamin, va! »

Le lendemain, je décidai d'entrer dans le jeu de Dean. Je le réveillai d'abord avec une de ses propres cassettes de Kansas avec la fameuse chanson « Carry On Wayward Son », la tête toujours enfoui dans les oreillers, je le vis tâter la table de chevet à la recherche d'un possible réveil à éteindre.

« Allez, c'est l'heure de se lever, Deanounou! On a du pain sur la planche.

_ Ça sent bizarre. Il se retourna et vit l'assiette sur la table remplit d'œufs brouillés et de tranches de bacons grillées. Je rêve encore c'est ça, c'est cool !

_ Non, Castiel a rapporté le restant des adresses suspectes qu'il a trouvé, on a regardé tous les dossiers et je pense qu'on devrait commencer par visiter Oxytane, une boutique de produits pharmaceutiques bio assez récente. J'engloutis mon café tandis que Dean se déplaçai vers nous suspicieux.

_ Ce n'est pas un coup de l'embrouilleur? Demanda t-il.

_ Non, je ne ressens pas la présence de Gabriel, assura l'ange. Dean fronça les sourcils.

_ J'ai perdu le parie, je fais simplement ce que tu aimerais que je fasse. Lui rappelai-je. Un grand sourire vint fendre le visage de mon frère qui entama son assiette satisfait. Bon, si c'est bien un démon alors l'eau bénite et le couteau devraient suffire pour notre affaire.

_ Mais si ce n'en est pas un, souligna Dean. Vu le peu de renseignements qu'on a dessus on n'est pas sorti de l'auberge.

_ Vous avez raison, il serait trop risqué que vous alliez là-bas sans savoir à qui vous avez affaire, ça serait trop bête que vous mouriez encore une fois pour rien. Castiel paraissait réfléchir durement à la situation quand une lumière sembla raviver son regard. Je serais bientôt de retour, attendez moi. Et il disparut soudainement ne laissant derrière lui plus que le silence.


	9. Chapter 9

Bon-sang, je suis toujours une vraie tête en l'air, bon je poste tous comme ça, plus d'oublis.

Bonne lecture.

**Chapitre 9**

Cela faisait maintenant près de deux heures que nous étions dans la bibliothèque du parc de Cedar city et nous ne trouvions toujours rien. Mythes, légendes, contes de fée, même l'histoire de la ville, rien de tout ces livres et documents ne nous donnèrent de piste. J'avais eu un appel de la part de Bobby quelques minutes plus tôt pour nous apprendre que de son côté aussi, il n'avait rien trouvé.

_ Et bien on a plus qu'à y aller avec toutes les armes possibles et inimaginables et foncer dans le tas, conseilla Dean. Je me passai la main dans les cheveux puis refermais le livre que je tenais dans les mains avant de finalement le poser sur une pile d'une demi-douzaine d'autres ouvrages déjà feuilletés.

_ Bah on a plus vraiment le choix maintenant. Je vis son visage se décomposer.

_ Sam, c'était une blague!

_ On a plus le choix. Je le regardai alors l'air grave.

_ J'ai une meilleure idée, on va d'abord faire un peu de repérage. Il suffit qu'on cherche incognito une petite bouteille pareille à la notre et on saura qui est le méchant ou au moins où il se trouve. Mon frère assez fier de lui commençait déjà à se préparer pour partir.

_ Je sais pas pourquoi mais je le sens pas vraiment bien, »fut la seule réponse que je pus ajouter avant de lui emboiter le pas.

J'avais en effet un mauvais pré-sentiment, alors que nous parcourions la ville à la recherche du premier magasin suspect de notre liste, nous découvrîmes bientôt la vitrine de celui-ci. Rien de bien effrayant au contraire. Mais pour me rassurer, je glissai dans ma poche intérieure une flasque d'eau bénite et je rangeai dans la poche de mon jean le couteau à démon.

Nous nous avançâmes vers la jolie devanture, on y voyait des produits colorés et bien présentés sur des étagères blanches et finalement une forte et délicieuse odeur de savon aux agrumes s'en dégageait.

On décida de se séparer, Dean approchait la caissière tandis que je faisais le tour des lieux tout en gardant une oreille sur la conversation de mon frangin.

Tout était très bien rangé, une multitude de bougies bios, d'huiles essentielles étiquetées avec leurs vertus thérapeutiques. Puis au sol, des pots-pourris empaquetés dans des sachets ou dans des boîtes assez kitsch.

_ Bonjour mademoiselle, cette jolie boutique vous appartient-elle ?commença Dean.

_ Non, M'sieur. La Proprio est absente mais elle sera bientôt de retour. C'est pourquoi ?

_ Mon partenaire et moi sommes de l'Inspection Sanitaire, nous avons eu quelques plaintes de la part de certains de vos clients.

_ Ah, oui ? Je ne suis pas au courant, puis j'ai commencé y a que deux semaines, vous savez. Après avoir fini le tour du propriétaire, je rejoignis mon frère à la caisse, n'ayant rien trouvé de ce que l'on recherchait. Dean me fit un signe négatif de la tête que je lui renvoyai. Mais je tentai ma chance plus loin en précisant les questions.

_ En faite les plaintes portent sur un produit en particulier, mais je ne l'ai pas trouvé dans votre magasin. Dean compris où je voulais en venir et continua à son tour.

_ Tous vos articles sont-ils en rayons ?

_ Bah non, la Proprio garde des trucs dans cette armoire fermée à clef. C'est les produits les plus chers. La jeune femme pointa alors du doigt une armoire vitrée doublé d'un grillage, juste derrière elle. Mais rien ne ressemblait à des fioles, on y voyait des pierres précieuses, des bocaux remplient de poudre et des petites boîtes en cartons.

_ Y a quoi dans les cartons ? La jeune caissière offrit à Dean un sourire plein de sous entendu avant de nous dire enfin ce que nous voulions entendre.

_ Hum…Ce sont des filtres d'amour comme dans la série « Charmed », commença-telle d'un air enjoué. C'est magique, d'ailleurs je compte en prendre un pour mes parents. Je n'suis pas trop dans ces trucs d'habitude, mais je suis sûre que ça fonctionnera mieux que le Conseiller Conjugale avec qui ils perdent tout leur fric en ce moment. Pff…non, mais quel gros naze… Je la coupai avant qu'elle ne puisse plus s'arrêter.

_ C'est parfait, c'est ce que nous cherchions, ouvrez l'armoire.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapitre 10**

_ Mais j'ai pas les clefs, c'est la Patronne qui les a. Nous apprit-elle à notre plus grand regret. Cependant, ce sentiment fut très vite remplacé par un autre et alors tout s'accéléra pour nous.

_ Mais mes Petiots Winchester, moi je peux vous les fournir ses clefs. Alors que mon frère et moi faisions volte face, nous découvrîmes une dame d'une quarantaine d'années aux allures de médium charlatane, un bandeau, des perles et des voiles en pagailles recouvraient son corps. Dean prit la peine de me signaler le fond de sa pensée.

_ Bah tu vois Sammy, c'était pas la peine de t'inquiéter. On la trouvé notre grand méchant loup.

_ Merci, je crois que j'avais remarqué, lui répondis-je. La femme devant nous nous laissa entrevoir un sourire des plus effrayant. Elle tendit le bras vers nous et comme par reflexe, je me plaçais devant la caissière comme bouclier. Celle-ci semblait un peu perdue et ne semblait pas consciente de la dangerosité de la situation. Pas très étonnant après tout ce n'est qu'une simple humaine et nous n'avions pas à nous inquiéter d'une quelconque animosité de sa part. Pourtant, je ne sais pour quelle raison, je l'attrapai par le poignet inconscient de mes propres actes. Je lui mis le couteau sur la gorge, le couteau tenu par mes propres mains dont je n'étais déjà plus maître. Dean me regarda surpris.

_ Sam qu'est ce que tu fiche, bordel ! Ce n'est pas le moment de t'amuser… Mais la propriétaire se mit à rire encore et encore.

_ Il avait raison Sammy, tu es celui qui a le plus de potentiel. Et de toute façon, tu es le dernier maintenant. Je voulais parler, mais ma bouche ne s'ouvrit pas. Je voulus crier mais ma bouche toujours resta close.

Qui était-elle ? Me contrôlait –elle ? Pourquoi moi, pourquoi uniquement moi ?

Tu as tant de question Sammy… doucement, ajouta-t-elle.

Tu entends mes pensées ?

Bien sûr après tout toi et moi sommes étroitement liés. Dean ne semblait pas nous comprendre, il semblait qu'il ne m'entendait pas penser, au contraire de la créature. Il assistait à la scène comme deux personnes face à face, les yeux dans les yeux. L'une prisonnière dont les yeux reflétaient des paroles silencieuses et l'autre dans un monologue dément.

_ Que fais-tu à mon frère, Démone ! Hurla Dean, alors que je luttai de toutes mes forces pour reprendre le contrôle de mon corps et pour enfin lâcher le couteau. La caissière c'était évanouie sous la pression de la peur violente, mais je ne la lâchai pas.

_ Voyons jeune Winchester, moi une démone… C'est une plaisanterie de mauvais goût. J'aurais cru que des chasseurs de votre réputation auraient pus différencier une puissante sorcière d'un frêle démon.

_ Une humaine seule n'a pas ce genre de pouvoir…

_ Qui a dit que j'étais seule ? Je suis accompagné bien évidemment. Dean fronçait les sourcils, il restait immobile face à elle et me jetait de temps à autres des regards inquiets. Je suis accompagné d'un démon, d'ailleurs tu le connais assez bien puisque c'est toi qui as été son bourreau.

_ Si je l'ai tué… alors d'où te viennes ses pouvoirs ?

_ Dean, Dean Dean,…dit-elle d'un air réprobateur et calme. Tu n'as jamais été le plus futé de la famille, c'est d'ailleurs l'une des raisons qui ont fait que c'est ton frère qui a été choisi plutôt que toi. Mon frère resta silencieux un moment avant de prononcer un mot qui résonna douloureusement dans ma poitrine, mais ce n'était que le début.


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapitre 11**

_ Azazel…Cela a un rapport avec le Démon aux yeux jaunes ! Cette phrase décocha un sourire et des applaudissements déjantés de la sorcière.

_ Bingo mon Petiot ! Le comportement joyeux de la femme arracha un cri de colère à Dean.

_ Mais je l'ai buté ! Elle se calma alors immédiatement comme prise de chagrin.

_ Mon pauvre démon d'amour, que Lucifer est son âme, dit-elle la main sur le cœur. Mais ici, ce n'est pas le meilleur endroit pour approfondir cette discussion si intime. Si nous descendions.

Je sentis alors de nouveau mon corps se mettre à bouger contre ma volonté. J'emmenai la prisonnière à l'arrière boutique et ouvris une porte qui nous mena à la cave. J'étais suivi par Dean sur ses gardes et la sorcière qui prit soin de fermer la boutique avant de nous rejoindre.

Je me vis attacher la caissière avec de solides cordes qui trainaient sur le sol. La salle était assez glauque, digne de la cave des méchants du film « la maison de cire » avec des têtes de mort en plus pour bougeoirs, et en son sein un hôtel recouvert d'un drap noir de velours, d'une coupe d'acier qui ne me semblait pas inconnue et d'autres instruments de sorcelleries tout autant démoniaques.

Je sentis que l'emprise sur mon corps c'était très légèrement relâchée au moment où la sorcière et moi n'étions plus aussi proche physiquement. Ainsi, je compris qu'il existait une certaine limite à son pouvoir.

_ Sammy, ne cogite pas trop tu vas te faire du mal…, elle ignorait complètement la présence de Dean qui c'était placé devant l'hôtel regardant la scène de loin, essayant de comprendre. Tu es un bon garçon…, je l'a vis s'approcher de moi, me prendre le visage dans ses mains. Tu sais tu es un peu comme mon fils, après tout, Azazel et moi, étions très proches.

Je ne supportais pas ces insinuations insensées. Je n'avais un qu'un seul père et qu'une seule mère, et ils étaient humains.

_ De simples et pathétiques géniteurs, mon garçon…fit-elle remarquer comme par bienveillance maternelle.

Ta destiné ta poussée à suivre le sombre dessein qui incombent aux démons.

Depuis le début, tu es née du désir d'Azazel, qui a redonné la vie à ton humain de père pour la bonne cause.

De ton petit corps potelé à tes six mois, en acceptant le sang, tu as définitivement atteint ton réel être, celui des ténèbres.

Vingt et deux ans plus tard, tu entrainais ta douce là où les autres humains ne peuvent survivre, l'a jetant malgré ta connaissance du sujet dans un enfer de déjà vécu.

Dans ta croyance hasardeuse d'être dans le droit chemin que tu n'as pourtant jamais foulé, tu suis le malin innocemment et deviens encore plus nébuleux que lui,

Finalement dans ta délicieuse sottise, tu délivras le mal absolue, notre maître.

Et bientôt…Elle continuait de me fixer droit dans les yeux mais pourtant son attention se portait à présent sur quelqu'un d'autre. Mon grand je te déconseille de tenter quoi que ce soit. Je remarquai alors que Dean avait bougé de place depuis la dernière fois que je l'avais regardé. Trop obnubilé à lutter intérieurement contre la terrible réalité qu'on me contait, je n'avais pas vu mon frère s'emparer discrètement de son Colt et le pointer vers mon tyran. Mais l'arme, pour une raison qui m'apparut tout de suite très clairement, lui échappa des mains et alla s'envoler au loin. Je voyais dans les yeux de Dean la plus grande incompréhension.

_ Mes pouvoirs me viennent d'Azazel, le pacte passé avec lui m'a rendu encore plus puissante. Après sa mort, mes pouvoirs ont bien faibli, mais ils n'ont pas disparu pour autant car dans les veines de ton frère son sang coule encore. Racontait-elle, en passant sa main affectueusement dans mes cheveux. Le sang d'Azazel à jamais mêlé à celui de ton frère, le démon subsistant au travers lui. Je voyais mon frère bouillir à chaque nouvelle phrase formulée par la sorcière.

_ Non, c'est f… Mais Dean ne put murmurer plus, la vérité sous les yeux. Je le sentais au fond du trou, moi-même j'éprouvais ce sentiment.


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapitre 12**

Désolation écrasante. Elle venait de nous dire comment la désarmer, en me tuant. Serait-ce le seul moyen de sauver mon frère. N'y avait aucune autre solution.

_ Sammy, ce sont là de bien sombres pensées. Me souligna-t-elle après avoir encore une fois lu dans celles-ci. Mais brusquement tout s'accéléra.

_ Moi, j'ai une meilleure solution. Castiel venait soudainement d'apparaître de nulle part. Il se jeta sur la sorcière et l'attrapa sans qu'elle n'ait eu le temps de réagir pour de nouveau disparaître emmenant avec lui notre ennemie.

Je vis Dean se précipiter vers moi, alors que la force qui s'était emparé de mon corps un peu plus tôt me quittait violemment ne laissant derrière elle qu'un vide déchirant qui m'arracha un cri de douleur. Alors que je me sentais sombrer dans l'inconscience. Je ressentais l'agitation que mon frère provoquait autour de moi, il émanait de cette ambiance folle un sentiment de panique. Puis la nuit vint recouvrir la scène. Le silence s'imposa en maître. La douleur m'avait quitté tout comme mon frère. Je me sentais en paix.

Puis bientôt, une sensation de chaleur enveloppa ma main. Quand j'ouvris de nouveau les yeux, la lumière fut d'abord aveuglante, puis doucement alors que je m'y habituais peu à peu. Les contours de visages familiers se dessinèrent devant moi.

Dean me sourit, il était à mon chevet serrant ma main dans les siennes.

_ Salut bonhomme, tu ne bouges pas, j'appelle le médecin. Je le vis partir puis il revint quelques secondes plus tard accompagné d'un homme en blouse blanche. Il me posa quelques questions sur moi, sur quel jour on était et cetera. Pendant ce temps là, Dean faisait son propre check-up en me passant avec ses yeux au rayon X.

_ Monsieur Young? Le médecin interpella mon frère pour résumer la situation.

_ Oui…, Docteur ?

_ Votre cousin semble aller mieux, il a simplement dû faire un malaise. Surement dû au stress et à un manque d'hydratation. Vérifiez à ce qu'il s'hydrate et mange correctement.

_ C'est comme si c'était fait, Doc.

_ Je souhaite néanmoins le garder cette nuit en observation et si tout ce passe bien, il pourra sortir demain. Je vis le visage de mon frère se déformer. Et je ne fus pas le seul, en le remarquant le médecin se précipita d'ajouter qu'il ne faisait que suivre le protocole et que je semblais très en forme pour quelqu'un qui venait de faire un malaise.

Quand nous fûmes enfin seul, ma curiosité explosa.

_ Dean, que s'est-il passé? Où est passé « la sorcière », murmurais-je plus discrètement pour qu'on ne m'entende pas, de peur de finir dans le département psychiatrique jusqu'à la fin de mes jours. Castiel était là, lui aussi, assit dans un coin de la pièce silencieux comme à son habitude. Il brisa enfin ce silence pour me répondre.

_ Après avoir obtenu des informations de certaines personnes, j'ai su qu'il ne fallait pas que toi et cette femme vous vous rencontriez, votre proximité la renforcerait plus qu'autre chose. Donc à partir du moment où je vous ai séparé, elle n'était plus qu'une simple femme en furie. Mais celle-ci lui avait tout de même laissé un souvenir, dans le coup une marque rouge comme une griffure.

_ Cela ne réponds pas à ma question ! Castiel détourna alors le regard, je le vis observer le ciel par la fenêtre le visage presque impassible, essayant de cacher de la peine?

_ Ne t'inquiète pas, elle ne nous embêtera plus. Il me le dit d'une manière si protectrice et douce qu'un frisson geler me parcourut le corps entier.

Je me rappelais très bien de comment il devenait ou plutôt ce qu'il devenait quand quelque chose arrivait à sa famille et que cela était causé par quelqu'un. Ce quelqu'un, surtout après son voyage en enfer qui avait élargit l'imagination de mon frère, ce quelqu'un…le méritait.

En pensant à tout ce qu'elle m'avait dit, ce qu'elle m'avait fait ressentir, la pitié que j'aurais voulu avoir pour elle s'envola.

Non, finalement ce fut un doux sentiment de satisfaction, de jubilation rien qu'à imaginer les traits de cette sorcière se déformer sous la lame de mon frère. Mais je me gardais bien de partager se sentiment avec mon frère, mentant simplement. Fronçant les sourcils pour lui montrer une soi-disant contrariété. Me fondant dans un mutisme qu'il s'empressa de briser un peu troublé en me donnant mon ordinateur.

_ Je t'aurais bien apporté un Donuts ou un magazine porno, mais je sais que ça, c'est plus ton genre. J'ai déjà payé pour internet, tiens le code. Alors qu'il me tendait une feuille, je le remerciai.

_ Merci. Seulement, tandis qu'il s'imaginait que je le remerciais pour internet en réalité je le remerciais pour bien plus.

**Fin**

En espérant que vous ayez aimé cette histoire.


	13. Chapter Bonus

**Bonus :** 24 heures à reporter.

En sortant de l'hôpital le lendemain, nous reprîmes directement la route, il était huit heures tapante. Dean s'était occupé de faire mon sac et de régler la note de l'hôtel.

Alors que le voyage recommençait à peine, dans l'Impala de nouveau résonnait les cassettes démentes de mon frangin. Encore et encore. Mais avant de partir, il avait bien pris le temps de préciser que les 24 heures du pari n'ayant pu être effectuées précédemment seraient reporté ce jour.

Ainsi et comme l'avait souhaité le médecin, mon frère nous emmenait dans un lieu à seulement trois heures d'ici. Un lieu idéal pour se reposer et prendre du bon temps. Beaucoup de bon temps.

Alors que ma montre affichait 11 heures du matin, à l'extérieur de la voiture, on pouvait apercevoir sur la route une multitude de limousine, noires, blanches, roses des limousines simples ou versions 4x4. Des palaces pleins de dynamisme et de couleurs

Nous avions traversé le désert du Nevada et il n'y avait même pas quinze minutes nous venions de dépassé le panneau annonçant fièrement « Las Vegas ». Mon frère, avait déjà pris les réservations à l'hôtel du Lady Luc durant mon hospitalisation, suivant son plan à la lettre. Il avait jeté nos affaires dans la chambre avant de m'emmener joyeusement jusqu'à une table de poker ou il me largua joyeusement. Sans que je ne puisse dire quoique ce soit.

Personnellement, cette situation ne me dérangeait pas tellement au contraire, rien qu'à voir le visage de mon frère littéralement fendu d'un sourire, cela me rendait moi-même content. Bien sûr, ce n'était plus le cas trois heures plus tard, quand les gorilles de l'hôtel m'accompagnèrent jusqu'à la sortie de l'hôtel me priant de ne plus y remettre les pieds moi et mon complice. Dean eu alors la sulfureuse idée d'aller voir un spectacle, de quoi se cultiver un peu. Je le suivis sachant pertinemment que j'allais me retrouver dans une boîte sordides avec de jeunes filles dansant avec sur elle encore moins qu'un bikini.

Alors que Dean avait fini par disparaître dans la foule engloutis par le Gloss et les collants, je sortais pour me trouver un petit-coin douillet, tout frais payé avec ce que j'avais réussi à amasser un peu plus tôt.

Le lendemain, après un bon petit-déjeuner, je rejoignais la Chevrolet où mon frère attendait. Il avait repris un visage sérieux, mais un petit sourire en coin de bouche persistait.

_ Ça y est Monsieur s'est lâché ? On peut repartir, Bobby a appelé pour avoir des nouvelles, il a du boulot pour nous.

_ Je serais bien resté un peu plus longtemps, la bombe d'hier soir voulais me présenter des copines, je suis sûr qu'une aurait pu te plaire.

_ Dean, le sermonnai-je. Le pari a pris fin il y a deux minutes, maintenant je ne te suis plus comme un petit chien bien dressé et muet.

_ Tsss…En fait, je suis sûr que tu t'es éclaté mais que tu n'oses pas l'avouer. Pôv-tit-gland.

_ Ferme-là et mettons nous en route.

Néanmoins, il n'avait pas tord cela faisait bien longtemps que je n'avais pas été aussi détendu, surtout après cette affaire. J'avais comme l'impression que le lien avec Azazel et le sang de démon, que tout cela était enfin terminé.

Je me trompais.

Fin


End file.
